Caught me off guard
by I love tan boys
Summary: Leah comes home after a bad breakup, but will she let her alpha? The second part is on its way message or comment! Lemon Alert!


Damn Jacob! He just had to eat the last piece of cake! The one that I practically slaved over. Double fudge chocolate cake was my medicine. Exactly 4 days ago, my boyfriend of six months, dumps me. Tristan. Every time I heard that name it makes me want to cry. And Leah Clearwater does not cry, ESPECIALLY over a dumb guy. He said I was too much to handle. The fuck? I'm not like any girl. I'm not dramatic i don't go shopping I don't have friends I'm a heartless bitch. Before and after Tristan, that is. I mean we'll every time we had sex, I kind of got aggressive. It's not like its my fault! The alpha female wolf in me took over. He said he wanted to be in control. Every time I let him, it wasn't fun enough for me. I moved in with him after all! At least he had the decency to pack all my shit and leave it behind the managers desk in the lobby of his apartment building. Not. When I moved back in, all the guys got mushy on me. It was annoying! I've been home only four days and I found out that Jake and the rest of the guys pretty much lived here.

And speaking of the devil, there he was on the couch with a cocky ass grin on his face. I was so pissed I thought I would have phased right there. I haven't phased since I started dating Tristan. I wanted to feel normal.

I wasn't going to give Jake the satisfaction knowing he got to me. So I just sat down and changed the channel to wrestling. I know Jake didn't like this show. I saw the distaste on his face from the corner of my eye.

"So Leah... What's life like back on the Rez?"

"Nothing"

" why?" "You know damn well Jacob! Just say it I know everyone is thinking it!" He looked at me with disbelief and a bit of shame. "Leah it's none of my business." Ha! Yeah right. What a liar. "Gee I wonder what happened to Leah's mysterious boyfriend?" I said sarcastically. "did she even have one? Or was she making him up?" Using my smartass tone. Jake just stared at me. There was a hint of sadness and anger in his eyes. He clenched his jaw ad said "yeah people might think that but it doesn't matter what they think! It never will. Now it looks like the old Leahs back. The bitch of La Push has returned and throws her wrath at the innocent." He was shaking by this point. Wow I didn't know he would even get mad about this what the hell?! He stormed out and the slammed the door so hard the house shook a little. Now I understand why I left here. I wanted to go to college, make something out of myself. Then I met Tristan. He was 22 and majoring in architectur. Those damn blue eyes and his dark curly hair drew me to him. I changed after our first date. I was only able to graduate with an associates two year degree. I ran out of money so I had to just get that. I was majoring in medicine. So right now I was just working at the local hospital in Forks. It didn't pay much but it got me enough money and something to distract me.

Total déjà vu. Maybe Jake is right. Maybe I am turning back into something I ran from. I do love Sam and Emily. I love their daughter Star and son Xavier. I just can't trust anyone. I got my heart broken twice. Hell I even thought I imprinted on Tristan!

Ah hell. This means I gotta go find Jacob

…

I knocked on the door to the blacks and billy opened the door. "Leah it's good to see you again! We have all missed you. Hell I even miss the nights you would come over and make dinner." Billy said with his old but wise smile. "So do I. I was wondering if Jakes here?" "Ah yes I'm sure he's in his room downstairs." "Thanks Bill!" I said as I was charging down the stairs. I didn't even bother knocking. Nobody ever bothered knocking on my door. They just barged in especially when I was naked. So I proclaimed that if anyone (the pack) came in my room without my permission, I would personally castrate them. I walked in and Jake was on his stomach on his small bed with a photo album opened. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "All hail the bitch queen of La Push." He said o so sarcastically. "You got that right, Jake an don't forget it!" I said with my chin held high. Jake looked frustrated. "What are you doing here?" "Look, Jake, what I'm about to say to you only comes once in a lifetime." He looked confused ad pushed his eyebrows together. "I wanted to say sorry. " the look on his face was unrecognized. "Is Leah Clearwater actually apologizing to me?!" "Yeah, sorry that your so damn ugly!" I yelled and about to storm out but he caught my wrist. "Leah I'm sorry I was just playing with you. Now tell me. Or I might just alpha command you." He lifted his eyebrow up. "I'm sorry about snapping at you. It wasn't fair and you didn't deserve it. It's just hard going through this again.I don't even know if I have the strength to fight it gain." Did I actually just admit this to my alpha? Jacob. The most sincere and trusting man I know? "Leah your strong! The strongest person ever. You've been through a lot these past two years. I really feel where your coming from. I promise you don't have to go through this again alone." His face showed concern and for some reason, he looked different. Since last time i saw him, which was Christmas last year when I came home from school, he looked more mature. I didn't really see him as the love sick puppy obsessing over Bella. "Thanks jake. I just don't really have anything going for me. I mean I'm 21 years old and I'm living with my mom, I'm technically a college dropout and I'm broke." I felt like I was on the verge of tears. "Don't say that Leah! You have a family who loves you and a niece and nephew who adore you! You are important. You were my beta. My shoulder to lean on when Bella dumped me. You were the one person I trusted the most. And I really hope you'll be my beta again, cuz Embry ad Quil keep fighting about who's my beta. But it's always been you lee." I felt so touched. This is the most emotional I've been since Tristan... "Jake, that really means a lot. It's just sometimes I can't see outside of the box. I'm stuck inside, blinded. I would really like to be beta again. It'll get those two shit heads to shut up." I said with a toothy grin. Wow I was actually smiling at Jacob. "This is true. Plus Quil doesn't know when to shut up and Embry has enough on his plate." Then he did the unexpected. Jacob black touched me. No he hugged me! God I haven't been held like this for so long. By someone who felt just right. Snap out of it clearwater! You are not a softy! I just awkwardly patted his back. "Yeah I should go home to...make sure Seth and shayna keep it PG." I awkwardly laughed. What the hell is my problem?! Jake just looked at me and shrugged. I pretty much ran home. God what happened back there?! I had butterflies in my stomach every time I hear Jacobs name. Fuck! Why does life always have to screw me over?! Their probablly just sitting up there laughing saying 'Ooooh what can we do now to mess with Leah? How about another heartbreak? Or falling for someone she can't have?' Yeah I'm a joke I get it! I guess I'm just destined to be miserable. I'm the one who was never meant to be a she-wolf. The girl who is baron. But on the upside when I'm shifting I don't get the monthly package. I just realized that I'm the only wolf who didn't imprint. Well minus the newbies who were like 13. I just could not get Jake out of my head. Yeah we used to be close but only because of an alpha-beta bond. He would always come to my room late at night and ask me for advice and guidance like I was god. I just didn't know what to do with myself sometimes. Speaking of the devil, there he was at my window, just like old times. I opened the window and he swung himself in. "What are you doing here Jake?" "I wanted to see you and I kinda need your advice on something." "Ok fine. Spit it out, Black." "Ok so there's this girl-" "you mean the spawn?" I blurted and cut him off. He looked uncomfortable now. He let out a long breath and sat on my bed and I sat next to him. "No Leah. I'm not talking about Ness." "Then who else could you be talking about? Face it black your not as big of a ladies man as you think and there is a very limited and scarce selection of cute girls on this reservation." I said in a lazy tone. He just rolled his eyes. "Look Lee, I like this girl a lot, but I don't think she sees me in a more than friends kinda way." "Tell her how you feel." I blurted out. "Most girls like honesty and when a guy knows what he wants and isn't afraid to say it. It's pretty damn hot if you ask me." I said with a wink at him. "But this girl-. It's just complicated. She's like family, but I have never felt this way before and it's stronger than what Nessie and I have." I kinda started putting the pieces together in my head. "Look, Jake-" I was cut of by Jacobs warm soft lips being crushed against mine. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. Was this really happening? Was Jacob Black acually kissing me? The kid who I grew up with? I didn't have too much time to think because he pulled away and looked at me. "Sorry I just wanted to do that for such a long time." He said with a blush rising to his soft russet face. Without thinking I grabbed the back of his neck and planted my lips back on his. I had no clue what was coming over me but my body seemed to have something in mind. I forced his mouth open with my tounge and we both started exploring and tasting eachother. I was so turned on by him and my body was craving so much attention. I pushed him down on my bed an I straddled his waisted and started rubbing my heat on his hardness. His hands were on my hips leading me. He let out a very soft moan and that just made me want him more. He flipped me over so he was on top of me. He started pulling my shirt off in the most slowest yet sexiest way ever. Since I wasnt wearing a bra my breast were just out in the open for him. He started kneading them and I now I let out a soft moan. He started kissing my neck and pulling my shorts and underwear down with them. Holyshit! Am I really ass naked infront of Jacob? I mean he's seen all of 'this' before but not with my permission, kinda. But this thought quickly went away when Jacobs wandering hands started going down to my core. Shit. Might have just gotten wet just from the anticipation. He was testing me a little bit and was rubbing my clit. "Fuck!" I yelled then muffled my cry by biting Jakes shoulder. He chuckled then moaned at my butting him. He was still teasing me, and Leah Clearwater, Bitch of La Push, did not liked getting teased.

I started lifting my hips up to his hand to show him what I wanted. He looked at me and I gave him a very permisscuos smile. He just chuckled at me. "Can't stand to be patient huh Clearwater?" "Not when I need something Black." We were both smiling and both testing eachother. If he was gonna tease me, then two can play at this game. I wrestled him till I was on top, straddling his waist. I sat up and flipped my hair so I was looking down on him. "Damn, Lee, you really are impatient." "Well, Jake, lets just say its been a longer wait then others." I winked at him and brought my lips to his. I started rocking my hips back and forth till I felt his hardness beneath me. God I didn't know how long I could last but now it was my turn to tease him. i thought of a fast rap sing and I started rocking my hips to the fast rhythm. He gripped my hips with bruising strength. Since I was a wolf I probably wouldn't bruise. His breathing picked up real fast. I started slowing down an moved my lips to his neck down to his chest, down his stomach, till I was at his crotch line. I could feel his eyes on me and they were pretty excited. Instead of going right for it, I went around it and started kissing his goin area and then I his balls. "Shit!" He said through clenched teeth, "Lee if you keep doi this I don't think I'll be able to last long enough for you." I just nodded, and with so much speed he flipped us over so he was on top of me and moved my leg over his shoulder an started kissing my thigh. He moved his fingers to my core, and with a fast thrust, he inserted two fingers. "Mhhgg! Shit Jake!" I sad through clenched teeth. He gae a cocky smile and started going faster. I tried hard to keep qiuet, but this only made his go faster and used his thumb to rub my sensitive swollen numb. At this he got me. I let out a swing of swears and a loud gasp. He leaned over me and whispered into my ear, so close his lips were touching,"Your so wet and ready for me huh?" I just nodded with a moan. He smiled and got off me. I gave him a questioning look and he said he'll be right back. What the hell?! He came back 2 minutes later with something in his hand. He threw it at me and jumped on the bed. It was a Condem. Uhm if he hadn't noticed, I can't have kids. It was a his and hers condem for her pleasure and I just rolled my eyes. "Seth" we said in unison. I grimaced. It was gross to think y 16 yer old brother was doing it with his girlfriend. I didn't have room to speak cuz I was 16 when Sam and I first did it. "Jake, if you haven't noticed, but I kinda can't have kids...soo." I said awkwardly. He just shrugged and said," Never can be to carefull. You see I'm an Alpha, which means I'm extra fertile, as you can tell," he pointed to his rather large erection," And your kind of an alpha female so if you put two and two together." He said weighing his hands. I just shrugged and opened the package. I motioned him over with my finger and slid it on his erection. At first, I didn't think it would fit, but we made it work. He leaned over me and passionlly pecked my swollen lips and my jaw. He pulled away and lift my leg over his shoulder again and positioned himself. He slowly slid in and Jesus Christ was he big! I bit back a whimper. I couldn't show him I was weak. This felt like the first time with Sam and I, except Jake was more experienced seeing as He was a 18 year old guy who's been with a few one night standees. He kept sliding in and boy did it hurt like a bitch. Once he was In as deep as he felt wouldn't hurt me, he looked down on me and kissed my cheek, my jaw, my jawline, my neck, and my lips very softly as he was letting me adjust to his size. Sure I've been with a few guys after Sam an before Tristan, but all I can say is he was ten times bigger than any other guy. I mean Tristan wasn't small but he wasn't big and at the time Sam wasn't really big, till I guess he shifted, so Emily told me. He started pulling out and started with a slow steady pace. At the angle we were at, he had a very clear view of our sex and was watching himself disappear inside me. This was pretty hot, and my body spassmed with an orgasm and I let out a small cry, but I quickly muffled it with my arm. Jake pulled my arm away an said, "No Leah, I want to hear what I do to you. How much pleasure I cause you." Not breaking eye contact with me at all. I just nodded and grabbed my sheets harder. Then he started at a faster pace and boy was I vocal. I stopped counting how many times I screamed his name or how many profanities I shouted. I grabbed at his back and just dug my nails dig into his skin. He let out a pretty load grunt at this. He moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist. I started pushin myself harder against him and he just slowed at this and let me take control. I moved my legs to the bed so I could lift myself better and he just lost it. He pushed my knees to my chest and started moving so fast with so much strength that if I were human, he might have just broken my pelvis and legs. After a few minutes of this he slowed down and started To slowly but vey hard, was grinding into me. I wasn't much of a fan for slow sex but this was unbelievable! He then gripped my hips hard and pumped into me so hard till he emptied himself into me. He then collapsed on me and rolled over. But I pulled him back so he was halfway on top of me. We were both breathing heavily and a grin slowly keeps up on his face. "What's so funny?" I asked harshly. He just looked at me and gave a sincere smile. "Leah, you don't even realize how happy you made me. Look, I've had these strong feelings for you since you became my beta and not as a friend. I was gonna tell you sooner but then you got serious with someone." His eyes moved down and he set his head above mine and gave my shoulders a squeeze. I really don't know what to say. I was a tad caught off guard. Sure, fucking I could deal with, but when it came to feelings, I had the emotional capacity of a rock. I didn't want to tell him how I felt. Talking about feelings was always an awkward subject for me. He just kept staring into my eyes. I felt awkward so I faced the other way, towards my door. I was so confused. Did Jacob really have these strong feelings for me? I knew this had to be a one time thing. I was just gonna set myself up for another heartbreak because of an imprint. I heard Jacob snoring and I climbed out of his arms. Ouch dammit! I was so sore I let out a small whimper. I pulled on a T shirt and some shorts and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and yep, I knew what i would look like. swollen lips, messy hair, and some bruises here and there that were fading away. I had to admit it, that was the best sex I've ever had. Sure it hurt like a bitch, but whoever said it wouldn't? I put some shoes on and ran.

Jacobs POV

Man that was awesome! Best sex ever! Damn, Sam was right, Leah is awesome in the bedroom. I winced a little bit at SAMs memory of them together I saw. But I really hope this wouldn't be a one night stand. I really like Leah, I just didn't plan on boning her! I was gonna tell her how I felt and kiss her. I didn't expect her to kiss me back an take it farther! I just thought shed kick my ass. She really is full of surprises that Leah. I turned over to wrap the small figure of Leah in my arms, but she wasn't there.

I'm not gonna lie, but her not staying with me really hurt. Wa I really that bad? I mean I've slept with 4 different girls and they've said it was the best sex and they've never seen anyone this big, haha! But maybe I scared her off with all the feelings I spilled last night. I picked up my clothes and went downstairs. I saw Sue readi the newspaper and eating cereal. Shit I'm busted.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back trying to hide the fact that I just fucked her daughter like crazy last night, in her house. "Good morning Jacob." "Morning Sue." I don't think she suspected anything. So I asked,"Have you seen Leah?" Se laughed and said, " She probably crashed at your sisters and Paul's place since you took her room." I clenched my jaw and laughed awkwardly. I ruffled my hair a little bit not knowing what to say. "Uhm well you see I was hanging with Seth last night and I was so tired I just crashed the first place I saw. Didn't even realise it was her room." Sue smiled and shook her head. "I would check the trail, maybe she went running to blow off steam from you takin her room." Se laughed. Yeah sure. I thanked her and headed out. I was about to phase, then I realised that if some of the guys were phased then they would hear my thoughts. So I just jogged home, feeling embarrassed and just plain old awkward. Damn you Leah! She probably regretted it and never wanted to see me again.

Leah's POV

I was curled up in a ball crying softly, on the cliffs. Why did I have to fall for those words that came out of his musical voice? He was just gonna end up hurting me. I didn't need this! I just got out of a six month relationship. Damn that Jacob! Why did he have to tell me that! I probably should go talk to him.

So I ran all the way to the Blacks and into Jakes garage, where I heard him busy. He was throwing stuff and loud music playing. Did he regret it too? I mean who would want to be with me? The broken goods. The bitch. I decided to just watch him. He looked angry and kept muttering things so quietly that my wolf hearing couldn't pick it up. So I walked in and coughed. He instantly became still. He turned off the music and turned around wiping grease on his old muscle tee. His face was unreadable. "Jake, I think we need to talk." "What about?" "You know." I really didn't want him to make me say it, so I just stared him down. He just looked at me. "Was i really that bad?" He showed hurt on his face.

"No Jacob! I mean you were really good, I just think that this was a bad idea. I mean what are you gonna say to the hybrid?" He looked kinda Relieved. "Leah Nessie and I aren't like that. Our imprint is more of a sibling thing. The only reason I imprinted on her now is because she's still fertile. When she becomes fully grown in a few years, it will break because we can't imprint on vampires." This had to be the biggest bomb dropped on me for a while. "Oh." That was all I could really say. He just laughed softly and motioned for me to sit on a stool next to him. "Where have you been Lee? Everyone knows this." "We'll I think this has to so with the fact that I went to college and haven't phased in over a year." "Oh yeah right that." I just shook my head at him. "So everything you said last night, thAt was all real and jot because you wanted to get some?" He look horrified. "No! How could you think that?! I wouldn't never lie to you." He sounded really sincere and slightly hurt that I had to ask him that. He took my hands into his and held them. "Leah I care for you so much it hurts. I've never felt this way before and it feels pretty amazing. But it's also kinda scary."


End file.
